Mobile devices are becoming increasingly prevalent. As the use of mobile devices becomes more common, enhanced features are being developed for these devices such as improved search functionality. Effective search technology allows device users to quickly and easily locate information contained on or accessible by the device. Indexing and searching information on mobile devices can be challenging, however, for a variety of reasons. For example, mobile devices may have limited memory capacity. In addition, mobile devices make use of removable memory cards and other data sources, which are not always accessible by the device. Furthermore, a user may desire to search many disparate types and sources of information at one time. Finally, mobile device users have come to expect search results to be delivered in real-time or near real-time. A system and method that facilitates searching multiple data types and sources that are stored on or accessible by mobile devices, while having reduced memory requirements and quick response time, would therefore be desirable.